Bad Blood Chronicles: Naruto of the Rebellion
by Destro McCullen
Summary: The revised version of Rogoue Ninja Chronicles: Naruto of the Rebellion. Naruto's world Has become a vert dark place.
1. Chapter 1: Death

Naruto raced towards the Leaf Village in desperation after hearing the tragic news of Tsunade's death. He ran through the gate and streets as he made his way to the Hokages Mansion. He ran up the steps and into the office to find Danzo the Sixth Hokage. "Aw Naruto I have a mission for you one I think you will want to take it involves keeping our land at peace" Danzo said with a smirk. "Are you crazy like I would ever take orders from a monster like you!" Naruto screamed. "Hold your tongue boy I am the acting Hokage and you will do as you are commanded as a Leaf Shinobi!" Danzo shouted with anger towards Naruto's direspect. "Yes… sir" Naruto said in adefeated tone.

"Good now I want you to eliminate a threat" Danzo said in callously cold manner. "What kind of threat? Naruto asked hesitantly. "That is none of your concern all you need to know is that there is a dangerous weapon that is heading to the Land of Waves you and your squad are to make sure that it doesn't make it to its destination understand? Kill everyone even civilians that get in the way we must make an example!" Danzo stated in proud and erogant tone. " … Understood who will I be going with?" Naruto asked in a defeated tone. "Neji and Shikamaru are already a head of you now go catch up to them" Danzo answered him. "Fine Danzo!" Naruto murmed in anger he stormed out slamming the door behind him. "That's Lord Hokage to you!" Danzo shouted at him.

Time Lapse 8 hours…

Naruto raced through the wilderness jumping from tree to tree. Naruto thought to himself "How could this happen I never imagined Danzo would become Hokage. Furthur more I've never done something like this how can I use protecting the village as grounds for justifying murder?" When he reached the designated spot he found a Neji standing in front of cliff waiting for him. "Hey Neji where's Shikamaru?"Neji stood there saying "Naruto I…"

Suddenly Naruto couldn't move he then heard a voice from behind him. "Now Neji finish it quick!" Shikamaru shouted. What's going on guys? Naruto asked in a shocked face. Neji spoke to him "Naruto you are under arrest for conspiring to assassinate a government official and for assisting in the assassination of the Late Lady Tsunade. Anbu members surrounded Naruto. Naruto yelled out at him "What are you talking about I wasn't even in the Leaf when she died. Neji please believe me!" I owe a traitor and rouge ninja nothing! You are now a enemy of the Leaf and as such you are to be killed on sight! He took out a knife and points it at Naruto. "Goodbye Naruto Uzamaki." Neji said.

Naruto could only think to himself "No I can't die here I won't… I won't!" Suddenly Naruto began to surge with red chakra transforming into his six tails mode. Neji yelled out "Anbu do it!" "Yes sir! Team 1 detonate the EXPLOSIVES!!!" The Anbu radioed. Suddenly the ground began to give way and crumble Neji and the others jumped to safety leaving Naruto to fall his death. The Anbu radioed again "Team 2!"Suddenly the entire Valley began to collapse on top of Naruto. The Anbu radioed again "Team 3 detonate the third set of bombs." With that the entire valley burned to ash. Neji then radioed Danzo "This is Neji to command we have eliminated the target. "Good work Neji now I believe that there are to lovely ladies waiting to see you both." Danzo radioed in reply. I'm sorry Naruto Neji mumbled. Shikamaru thought to himslef "Danzo you Bastard!"

Back in the Hidden Leaf…

"Sai has Kakashi been taken care of?" Danzo asked. "Yes sir I took care of him as you ordered." Sai answered. "Good now I want you to keep an eye Sakura for me." Danzo ordered firmly. "Understood Lord Hokage." Sai said with a salute.

Leaf Village 10 years Later…

Shikamaru age 26 enters Danzo's office… "You wanted to see me Lord Hokage." Shikamaru asked. Danzo then replied to his question "Ah yes Shikamaru there has been an up roar in southern region of the Land of Fire it seems that a Rogue Ninja has been preventing a village from paying for our villages protection as a result we have lost a great deal respect from other small villages in the surrounding area go and collect the regular payment." "Of course Lord Hokage" Shikamaru said respectfully. Before leaving Danzo said one more thing to him "Oh and Shikamaru if they don't pay use your… special technique. He grinned evilly. "I will Lord Hokage." Shikamaru again said respectfully." He hardend his fist and left for his mission.

Time Lapse 5 hours…

Shikamaru and eight ninja arrive in the small town located in a barren waste land. Two of the shinobi drag the village leader an old man that can't walk without a cane out of his home. "Okay where is your Village protection payment?" Shikamaru demanded. "Please we are a poor village we barely have enough food to last us the winter." The old man pleaded. "You know the law pay up I am the Shadow of The Hidden Leaf Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said with great coldness. The old man became frantic "The Shadow! No please give us more time I beg you!" He begged.

"No the law is the law and I will destroy this rat whole come night fall unless you tell me where I can find the rogoue ninja in this area." Shikamaru said with great firmness. "I find you not the other way around." An anymous voice said. Suddenly a barrage of Kune Knifes came at them from beneath. "Jump you idiots!" Shikamaru yelled. Shikamaru and four of his men were able to escape unharmed the others were quickly slaughtered by trap and then Shikamaru heard the same voice from behind. The voice said to him "I'm impressed usually the leaf jonin I fight lose two men you lost four. My how sad." "Why you… who are you!" Shikamaru said frustrated.

Then he saw the he was man was tall he wore a big cloak made of red fox fur and a mask made from a foxes skull. He wore a black shirt, pants, and boots under the cloak. The man spoke to him "They call me Shinigami The great Destroyer." Shikamaru just sneered and responded with "Sounds like your all talk I don't have time to waste on you men attack!" The four jumped into the air all unleashing the fire ball jutsu. "Very well I will show you no mercy." Shinigami said with no emotion. Shikamaru watched happily as the massive converged on to Shinigami creating a massive explosion.

Shikamaru: No one has ever survived one Massive Fire Ball let alone four. Then again we of Hidden Leaf are burning with talent hahaha! "Yes your all so talented I'm actually excited to make the kill" Shinigami said. Shikamaru was shocked "What no way it's not possible!" "Shinigami then yelled "Forbidden Summoning Jutsu Reanimation!" Shikamaru then said in disbelief "What the hell?" Suddenly a coffin popped out of the ground.

Shinigami smiled and said with sadistic joy "Well I think he should be enough of a challenge for you." The coffin door opened Shikamaru was stunned and frightened "No it's not possible this Jutsu could only be performed if you." Shinigami finished the sentence "If I sacrificed the life of another yes." Shinigami spoke as if he was as sadistic as Orochimaru. A person emerges from the coffin to Shikamaru's horror it's Naruto.

Shikamaru yelled at him "You monster!" Shinigami just dismissed it with "Oh please you know that you're the one that killed him and to think he was your own friend this is poestic justice for one such as you the friend you killed is now going to kill you." Shinigami began laughing evilly.

Naruto opened his eyes and spoke "What where am I?" Shinigami then explained "Ah Naruto you were murdered by Shikamaru and Neji but I have brought you back to take revenge." Shikamaru tried desperatetly to explain "What wait Naruto you don't understand!" Naruto just got angrier and said "I understand enough you killed me and for what because Danzo said so!" Shikamaru lost his nerve and said after falling to his knees "I... I'm sorry. Shinigami you Denmon he looks just like he did that day that he." Shinigami finished his sentenced again "You mean the day you killed him in cold blood!" "No it wasn't like that…" Shikamaru tried to explain."

Shinigami just sneered "Oh please I'm aware of what you've done! Are you lost in your lies? Your time is borrowed Shikamaru from this poor soul the time has come to be replaced then and only then will there be no more sorrow! Now to get rid of these nusences Earth Style Earth Quake!" Suddenly the ground began shaking and cracking open and the four shinobi began to be swallowed up and crushed. Shikamaru jumped from rock to rock trying to make it to the surface when he heard a frightening voice Naruto armed with a kune knife hurling straight at him from above. Naruto yelled at him "Shikamaru I'm going to kill you!"

Shikamaru sreamed he then through a kune knife at Naruto hitting him in the face and Naruto's body turned to mud as he let out one more word "Why?" Shikamaru barely made it out alive and when he finally made it close to safely above ground he heard a voice from above. Shingami yelled "Water Style Water Fall Jutsu!" Shikamaru then screamed "No please no ahh!!!" Shikamaru was slammed by a massive amount of water. Shinigami runs off.

Later That Night in a Forest in the Land of Waves…

The old man approaches from behind Shinigami and gives Shinigami a large sack. The old man then says "Thank you Shinigami here is your payment." Shinigami then said to him "No problem Old man just don't cross the country's border The Leaf will not dare cross into The Fuedal Lord Kurama's territory and spread word of The Shadow's humiliation." The old man asked him "So he's still alive then? Shinigami answered him "Yes he is but I doubt if he's going into battle any time soon."

Meanwhile back at the Leaf Village...

A medic Ninja walks into Danzo's office. He then says "Sir I have news about The Shadow he's going to make it!" "Good organize the other members of the Leaf Guardians we must find and eliminate this terrorist Shinigami before he strikes again!" Danzo said in great anger.

Land of Fire's Maximum Security Prison Location Former Sand Village The Next Night...

Two guards were talking "I'm telling you I heard it The Shadow was taken down by some rouge ninja named Shinigami!" one said. "Oh please some common criminal could never defeat a member of the Leaf Guardians." The other said in disbelief. "Maybe it was an S class criminal did you ever think of that?" The first said. "Oh please the Akatsuki were the only really tough criminals and they are all dead the Guardians saw to that!" The second one responded.

Did someone mention my name? Shinigami asked after appearing. Guard1 and 2 freaked "Ahh who are you?" They asked in fright. Shinigami asked them this "Tell me is Sasuke Uchiha in here?" Guard 1 answered with "Yes but the entire facility is guarded by all Jonin!" Shinigami just said "Ah yes I have heard of that the perfect prison even if you escaped theres nothing but miles of desert. Goodbye! Feather Illusion Justsu!" Shinigami then said "Now time to get Sasuke!" Shinigami jumped from one wall to the next staying in the shadows. "This place is restructured like a stone castle. My leaf informant told me that Saskue was in the lowest level looks like I'm going down but first to get his things." Shinigami began running a the wall to a window. "Ah right on the first try! Let's see where are Sasuke's clothes and sword? Oh there they are!" Shinigami grabbed everything akatsuki cloak and all putting them in bag and placed them in his cloak that cloak which concealed his entire body. Shinigami got onto the window sill and performed a jutsu. "Now let's start a riot… Genjutsu Madness unleashed!" Suddenly all the prisoners started going crazy and breaking out of their cells. Shinigami then said "Even a large number of Jonin will have their hands full with this but just in case Earth Style Earth Quake! The ground shakes a little. "Okay the entire place should be tumbling down in about fifteen minutes. I better hurry." Shinigami ran through the chaos of guards and prisons fighting each other until he reached the entrance to the basement and stopped. "Just in case I run into trouble. Water Style Water Prison jutsu! Shinigami said to himself. Suddenly a huge wave of water swept through the underground levels.

Time Lapse 5 Minutes Later…

"Release!" The water vanishes. "Now to get Sasuke!" Shinigami ran through the levels until he reached the end of the final level and was at a wooden door with seals. He placed a paper bomb on the door and stepped away. BOOM!!! Shinigami steped into the room and asked the man inside a question "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" A mid twenties man wearing rags with a beard opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan asking. "Yes you are?" Shinigami answered with "They call me Shinigami." Shinigami huh Sasuke said then thought to him self. "So that's what you go by now." Shinigami then asked him "How would like to kill Danzo and destroy the Leaf?"

Sasuke then asked "What do you want?" "Oh it's not what I want it's what another man needs. Ever hear of Lord Kurama?" Shinigami explained. Sasuke then answered with "I've been in a hole for seven years so no." Shinigami continued "He's a man that is reorganizing the hidden sound village in the Land of Waves and he is looking for a Kage." Sasuke just said un interested "You don't say… why would I want to be a Kage?" Shinigami then said to him "Sasuke if you feel angry, let down, used up I have one thing to say to you… you're not the only one so get up! Oh yeah I know how to find Karin and your three kids."

Sasuke pauses "Okay I will help you start the biggest riot in history he smirks. Shinigami then said "Let's get going Sasuke." He tosses a bag. You can change when we escape this whole complex it's going to fall on top of us in about five minutes. We need to hurry." Shinigami and Sasuke run through the levels barely getting out they climb the walls as they collapse and escape into the desert night.

That night in the Hidden Leaf Village Outside of The Hokage's Mansion...

Danzo was agry after waiting in the afternoon "Damn it those insult brats where our they the summons was sent this morning." He said frustratec. Suddenly he heard a voice from above. "I got mine and I'm here." Danzo looks up he then yelled "Stop standing on the wall Shikamaru!" Jesus man I nearly drowned a few days ago your such a drag you know that. Shikamaru said in a bored tone. Danzo just smiled and said "You know I can always have sent back for rehabilitation." Shikamaru panicked and said "Oh no no Lord Hokage I was just kidding haha you know stupid old me." Danzo asked them "Where are the others?"

Suddenly Choji landed on the ground making the earth shake. He was huge in size about 12 feet and weight which was around 300 pounds. He had long spiky hair, wore no shoes, or shirt just black pants and a red sash around his waist. Shikamaru looked the same other than a long goatee and the fact that he wore black robes. Choji said simply "Present." Shikamaru yelled at him "Damit Choji you knocked me on the ground I could have gotten broken my neck!" Choji appolized with "Oh sorry Shikamaru."A voice from the shadows giggled and said "Oh don't feel sorry for him Choji he's nothing but a loser." Shikamaru: was angry and yelled "Damn you TenTen!" She appears beside him and raises her sword to his throat she wore a strapless dress that went down to her knees and wore her hair long. That's Mistress TenTen Shikamaru she said smiling. "Enough all of you where are the other five!" Danzo demanded. Shikamaru simply said "Psycho Neji is locked up in his cell as aways." Choji told him "Konhomuru is slacking off some where I imagine." "Kiba and Shino are god knows where." Tenten said.

Danzo asked "and your leader? "I'm here!" A voice in the darkness said. Everyone but Danzo trembled in fear. "Ah the Leaf's Serpent glad you could join us." Danzo said happily. The Leader then asked "Tell me Shikamaru is this Shinigami a threat?" Shikamaru answered immediately "Yes I fought him myself I never even got a chance to fight back also I just got word that we lost the Maximum Security prison in the desert the number of casualties is emense."

The Leader then asked "Was Sasuke one of them?" Shikamaru answered again "His body was not found." The Leader then said "I see… so now we have both a pesky death god and hawk to deal with. Any idea where they went?"

Shikamaru: No it's unclear. The Leader then asked "Danzo are you certain that you our Hokage will be safe?"Danzo answered with "I have my right hand Sai to protect me don't worry. Okay I think the three of you should go and protect Danzo as his body guards in The Land of Waves while I stay here and protect the Leaf." The leader said. Everyone at once agreed.

The Forest in the Land of Waves...

They both met up in the forest "Ok let's talk Shinigami." Sasuke said demandingly. "Very well about what?" Shinigami asked. Sasuke immediately answered angrily "Where is Karin?" Shinigami answered him "She's the new Chief of Medicine in the Sound Village, though are you sure she want's anything to do with you? You weren't exactly boyfriend or friend of the year." Sasuke then said firmly "I've changed from my isolation I have opened my eyes and turned away from the darkness." Shinigami just asked him simply "I wander would you tell that to Naruto?" Sasuke then answered with "That depends is there anything left of him?"

Shinigami just sneered and in a heartless tone said "Who knows his body was never found perhaps his soul like his body is lost to the darkness. Anyway I need you to go to Lord Kurama knock on the front door he's expecting you if you want to join The Sound once again he's the man to talk to. (Takes out an envelope and gives it to Sasuke.) Follow these direction's and you will find the Palace get there before Danzo that gives about seven hours if you're as fast as they say Saskue. "Sasuke said to him "If you are lying Shinigami I will kill you." "Okay well see ya later." Shinigami said vanishing after turning into fire.

Lord Kurama's Palace...

Sasuke approaches the palace in his old Taka Uniform Akasuki cloak and all. He knocks on the door and a servant answers it. "Ah Sasuke weve been expecting you." The servant said. "We?" Sasuke asked puzzeled. "Come." The servant said leading Sasuke inside. The servantand Sasuke walked through the palace the walls were bright red and the ceilings and floors were made of gold. They stopped at a jade door and watched as it opened. Sasuke looked into the throne room and said "I see so you are Lord Kurama."


	2. Chapter 2: Ressurection

10 years ago at Zabuza's hideout…

A bandaged up Naruto walked up the wooden steps of the hide out. "How could this of happened? Why did this happen? I've lost everything I ever cared about what do I do now?" These were questions he asked himself. Suddenly Naruto collapsed to the ground and awoke before the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi.** "Aww if it isn't the little runt come for some of my help?" **The beast asked. Naruto: Even if you did help me it wouldn't matter.** "Ah but you gained a powerful sharingan."** The fox said. "Yeah so what?" Naruto asked. **"FOOL DO YOU NOT REALIZE THE POWER YOU NOW POSSESS!" ** The fox asked. "What power?" Naruto asked. **Kyuubi **The explained to him.** "Think about it my chakra a fully developed sharingan with those two weapons at your disposal you will never need to fear anyone again!"**

Naruto: And how am I suppose to stop myself from going blind yeah I heard about that from Kakashi!

**Kyuubi: Why that's obvious use my chakra to heal yourself if it comes to that!**

Naruto: And who is going to teach me to master them! **"Yourself through meditation and focus." ** "Focus? Oh man! How will I eat and survive?"** "That's easy you will hunt there by living off the land that can be the time you practice use your sharingan!"** "I don't know."** "Look it's fully developed the hard work is done you just need to master each level but before I help you must promise me full obedience in training and that you will show your new enemy the leaf and all that serve it no mercy not even former friends like Sakura."** Naruto pauses for a few minutes "Okay fine I will do it." He then vanishes. **Kyuubi **pausedfor a moment and then spoke.** "YES YES YES I CANT BELIEVE OF ALL THE LUCK I HAVE MY HANDS ON A SHARINGAN! SOON NOT EVEN MADDARRA WILL BE ABLE TO CONTROL ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Time Lapse Forward 3 months later…

Naruto was stalking a deer he took out a kune and attacked! Naruto shouted "SHARINGAN!"

20minutes later…

Naruto was outside the hideout roasting the deer with an eye patch over his sharingan eye and his hair had grown longer. Wow one eye is quite an adjustment. Maybe I should start learning genjutsu. Suddenly Naruto found himself back with the Nine Tailed Fox. "What? This never happened before!"** "Of course not did you think that the sharingan only benefits you?"** "No I just."** "Anyway if you just stare into the eyes of a human victim with your level2 sharingan you will be able to cast a genjutsu just focus your chakra into your eyes and imagine what you want to do to them while imagining you are breaking down a door."**

"Wait a human victim!" **"Yes a human victim do not go back on your promise I won't help you ever again if you do that means no more healing your wounds and no more immortal sharingan just use a criminal I mean who's going to miss someone like that?"** "You have a point… but who?" **"How about… some of the tracker ninja's that are looking for your body?"** "But there from my village!"** "Don't forget they want you dead if they find nothing they will come after you besides it's not murder if you are protecting yourself."**

"Okay I think you might be right."** "I am right."** "How do I protect myself identity though?"** "Make a disguise from the remains of the animals you killed animal and make a new name… I know Shinigami… The Great Destroyer!"** "What's a Shinigami?"** "It means God of Death now… GET GOING!"**

Time Lapse Eight Hours…

The explosion area…

Hey find anything? Tracker Ninja1 asked. Tracker Ninja2 then asked "No you? Tracker Ninja1 then said "Nope." "Oh god this sucks we are never going to find the body and destroy it!" Tracker Ninja2 Shouted. A voice from above then said "Hello there." Tracker Ninja2 shouted in surprise. "What?" Tracker Ninja1 then Who are you?

Naruto then said "I am Shinigami… Mangeykyo Sharingan Tsukuyomi!" The ground began to shake around the first tracker and the sky darkened and then they saw The Nine Tailed Fox and watched helplessly as it devoured him. Naruto watched as the tracker fell dead the second tracker immediately ran up the mountain wall.

Naruto said to himself "Damn it I have no choice but to use it… AMATERASU!" Tracker Ninja2 shouted "What the hell ahh! Oh GOD! It HURTS IT HURTS!" While burning alive he falls to his death. Naruto then said in shock and fear "I can't believe they were helpless and I killed them. What the hell am I becoming?" He then flees the scene.

Three hours later in a forest…

Naruto thought to himself I did it I murdered my own fellow ninja… I'm no different from Itachi and all the other rouge ninja out there… I used those men for an experiment I… I'm no better than that snake Orochimaru was… wait a minute I wander if Kakashi would of had the courage to do what did master two high level jutsus in one day… I mean if I could do that I could do anything like take over an entire country so that I can free the Leaf from Danzo but before that I must build an army and I know how to do it!

Two months later…

In an old underground laboratory-

The place was dark and filled ninjutsu and medical equipment there was a man in a green water filled tank attached to chords it was hard to tell who he was. Naruto enters as shinigami…

Shinigami said to him. "Hello Dosu Kinuta I am here to free you." Dosu simply said to him. "Ha! Good luck this tank is unbreakable and besides all of my bones are broken I'm nothing but an a test subject these days." Shinigami then said to him. "Well then let me see what I can do about that! (Places his hand on the tank and and the water starts turning red." Dosu: AHH! (Tank bursts)

Shinigami asked him "How do you feel?" "Like I've been through hell got brought back and went to hell again." He answered. Shinigami said to him "I have a proposal for you Dosu." Dosu asked. "What is it?" Shinigami then answered him "Join me and help me take over in the land of waves." Dosu then asked him "Why me and how can I trust you?" Unlike Kabuto you hate and despise Orochimaru for what he did and you know the location's of the other sound hide outs I presume? Also I am not Orochimaru." He said to Dosu. "I will think about it. Where my clothes?" Dosu asked. Shinigami then said "They are gone I brought you a change of clothes." He then tosses Dosu a sound chunin/ jonin uniform the kind that orochimaru wore when in disguise, with a sound head band, his sound drill, and some bandages.

5minutes later…

Shinigami: Leaning against the are you ready? "Yeah where are we headed?" Dosu asked. Shinigami answered him "To the Land of Sea there is a girl named Isaribi that I think you will find very interesting." "Ok then what are we waiting for?" Dosu asked.

Time Lapse one week later…

Isaribi's Village-

Dosu then asked him "So the girl we are looking for is around here I take it?" Shinigami answered him quickly. "Yes and there is the village What the!" He then sees the village burning. Dosu and Shinigami race to the village and find an injured Isaribi. Shinigami picks her up and yells at her "Hold on Isaribi!" He then releases red chakra into her body.

Zabuza's Hide Out nine days later-

Isaribi wakes up to see Dosu and Shinigami standing over her. Shinigami then exclaimed "Ah your awake." "Who are you. She asked." Shinigami then answered. "My name is Shinigami I am the one that saved your life I want to make you an offer Isaribi."

One Month Later…

Isaribi was dressed in Haku's pink kimmono she was lying on the floor and Dosu was sitting on a couch. "So Dosu why do you follow Shinigami?" She asked him. "No reason really I have no better options opened. You?" He replied. "To get my revenge on that Shikamaru!" She answered in great anger. "I see… by the way where is that Shinigami guy any way?" He asked.

Mean While In a cave deep within the mountains…

Naruto disguised as Shinigami was searching through the tunnels until he found an old miniature shrine. He walked towards it and opened it up taking the scrolls and a katana sword inside. "With these I am one step closer to achieving my goal." He said in great excitement.

Three days later…

Dosu sees Shinigami return and speaks to immediately. "Where have you been?" Dosu asked. "I was getting something." Shinigami answered. "So what's the big plan?" Dosu asked "I was hoping to reorganize the sound village soon but the leaf has spies everywhere so we may have to take over The Land of Waves first." Shinigami told him. "That won't go unnoticed by the leaf though." Dosu pointed out. "True how good are you at forging documents Dosu?" Shinigami asked. Dosu was puzzled but answered with "I am fairly good at it why... oh I see you need intend to create a false identity and use it to work your way up in the local government and thus take over. Shinigami smirked and said "Yes I plan to do just that I will go by Lord Kurama."


End file.
